A New World Known
by Kuragari91
Summary: How can someone not feel any emotions at all? It's not like she's part of this world. But what she will find out is her mysterious past linked to the most famous wizard of all time.
1. Seventeen Going on Eighteen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the making of Harry Potter. All made terrifically by Warner Bros. and J. K. Rowling! **_

**A New World Known**

Everyone needs to be content with their lives. Don't you feel pain when you fall and scrap your knee, or feel your heart throb harder when you see someone you think hot? You need to feel happy when you want or any other emotion when you please, but for one girl, it was completely different.

I know of this girl who felt nothing; not pain, love, sadness, happiness, or any other emotion. This girl I speak of had an empty heart, with no emotions at all. She smiled when something funny was said and others laughed, but she never really found it funny. She never cried in her life, not even when she was an infant. You may be wondering who this girl was and why she did not have any emotions, well; you're soon to find out!

Chapiro Evans was a normal girl who went to Raleigh High in North Carolina.

She was one of the "hottest" girls and school and was loved by everyone. She had funny jokes and was extremely smart to the highest degree! She was nice to all and kept no grudges, and yet, she was the loneliest girl alive on this planet, but why? Why was she lonely, and why could she feel nothing? Well, because, her heart wasn't in the world she resided, it was in another.

**Chapter 1: Chapiro's Known Life**

"So I said why are you going to eat that egg, when you're a vegetarian?" Chapiro told all the students that crowded around her. They all laughed, even Chapiro, but Chapiro's laugh wasn't real. Chapiro always felt alone in the world, and didn't even laugh at her own jokes. The bell for school to let out rang and everyone said goodbye to Chapiro and Kelly.

"Where do you get these jokes?" Her best friend Kelly said between laughs.

"I don't know. Probably Kyle." Chapiro answered, seeing her brother approaching her and her friend.

"Your brother's amazing!" Kelly alleged, seeing Kyle approach also. Kelly always thought Kyle to be hot, but Chapiro never saw it.

"I have to go; I forgot that I was supposed to meet him outside earlier!" Chapiro said, starting to walk away.

"Okay! I'll call you later!" Kelly called at Chapiro's back. Chapiro did her famous hand over shoulder wave. For some reason, Chapiro always forgot such little things like meeting her brother. Chapiro and Kyle caught up with each other.

"How was your day?" Chapiro said with a blank expression on her face.

"Nothing special. Let's go! Mom's making stroganoff, and you know how angry she gets when we're late." Kyle said as if avoiding the question, heading outside, and Chapiro followed. Kyle drove a mustang, but Chapiro always forgot what year it was. She wasn't too fond of the idea of vehicles and other man made death traps. They got in the car and as Chapiro buckled up, her brother drove off.

"Good, you remembered to wear the seat belt." He examined, and he put his on. Chapiro just nodded, the only response she really liked. Kyle tried talking to her, but she just stared out the window into her own world.

When they arrived at their house, Chapiro seemed to notice the car stop and she got out. Her brother grabbed his backpack from the back of the seat and headed inside as Chapiro followed. Chapiro didn't know how he remembered all these things or what she'd do when he went off to college. Kyle opened the door and let Chapiro in first. They were greeted by their mother, Denise, coming from the kitchen. Kyle closed the door behind him.

"Hi guys! How was school?" Denise asked, kissing each of their cheeks. Chapiro noticed she was wearing an apron.

"How is she?" Denise whispered to Kyle. Chapiro went to her room and put all her things on her floor as she collapsed on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She would lie on her back until her mom would call her for dinner.

"I think she's fine." Kyle lied. He was agitated with his sister's attention she received, but he loved her and wanted her to be happy. Kyle went in his room and shut the door. He blared up Slipknot as Chapiro listened and stared at the ceiling.

Ten minutes later, Denise called for Chapiro and Kyle to come to dinner. They both went into the kitchen to find their mom's famous stroganoff. They sat down and started to serve themselves when their dad, Charles, came in the front door.

"Hello family! How was your day, Chapiro?" Charles asked, sitting his briefcase on the kitchen counter. He kissed Chapiro's cheek and sat in the chair opposite to Denise.

"It was okay." Chapiro spoke her usual response to that question. Her dad looked at her with a hurt look, but she didn't see it. Charles then turned his attention to Kyle.

"And you?" Charles asked.

"Fine, I guess. Except that Mrs. Crumpleton keeps loading up the homework!" Kyle complained.

"Well, it's just practice. College is hard and she's just trying to get you used to all the work." Charles made his response up. He lastly turned to his wife.

"So, honey, how was your day?" Charles requested.

"Well, I didn't like the rain, but the rest of the day was swell." She replied with a smile. Chapiro always wondered why she was so happy.

"That's fantastic! I think today was the best yet!" Charles confidently believed. Chapiro thought today like no other. She couldn't understand why everyone felt emotions and she didn't, but she knew better than to ask her parents, because they knew as much as she. Today, was just another one of Chapiro Evan's emotionless days.


	2. It Can't Be!

**Chapter 2: It Can't Be!**

Chapiro awoke to her brother calling her.

"Chapiro, wake up! It's time to go to your singing classes." Kyle said, gently shaking Chapiro.

"Okay, okay." Chapiro said groggily. She got up and got dressed. She went downstairs to find her mom standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

"How would you like your eggs sweetie? Sunnyside up, scrambled, or benedict?" Her mom asked. Her mom was a terrific cook and that always put a smile on Chapiro's face, one of the only emotions she ever felt, but one she couldn't describe.

"Scrambled, please." Chapiro replied, sitting down at her place at the table. A few seconds later, Kyle came downstairs, wearing a white undershirt with a nice blue buttoned down shirt over top.

"You're looking nice." Chapiro complimented. She knew that Kyle liked it when she complimented him. He indeed smiled and said, "Thanks, Liz."

Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention. Chapiro's family and friends found saying Chapiro's name fully all the time tiring, so they call her Liz, which comes from her middle name, Elizabeth.

"You're most welcome." Chapiro acknowledged, nodding. Her mother then set a plate in front of Liz that had scrambled eggs, pancakes, and sausage, YUM!

"Wow! This looks great, thanks mom!" Liz alleged with a HUGE smile.

"Thank you honey. Now eat so you won't be late. What do you want Kyle?" Their mom asked, turning toward Kyle who was reading at the table.

"Um, I'm not hungry, ma. I'll grab something on the way home." Kyle explained. Their mom put her hands on her hips and gave him an angry look.

"What!" Kyle asked, as if he had done something wrong.

"Why do you do that?" Their mom asked.

"Do what?" Kyle retorted, not knowing the answer.

"Why do you go eat that terrible food when your own mother is the best cook in the county?" Their mom asked in a calm tone.

"I guess it's because I've had almost every type of food on the planet. I just don't know what the big deal's about." Kyle said, moving his hands while he spoke. He then noticed that Liz was done eating.

"You done Liz?" Kyle asked, trying to find an excuse to leave. Liz nodded, wiped off her face, and started to gather her things.

"I hate it when you do that." Their mother said, picking up Liz's dirty dishes.

"Do what? She has to get going!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Never mind. Be careful." She kissed both of her children on the cheeks and sent them out the door.

The ride to Liz's voice classes was long and silent. But finally, Kyle had something to ask.

"Hey, Liz?" Kyle summoned.

"Uh-huh?" Liz replied, turning her attention to Kyle, who kept his eyes on the road.

"Well, you got something in the mail today. I know I didn't tell you earlier, but I don't think mom should know." Kyle said, he sounded suspiciously odd.

"Why? Who's it from?" Liz asked. Kyle handed her beige envelope that had words in fancy handwriting on the front. It read:

_Miss Chapiro Evans  
1978 Broxford Road  
Raleigh NC, 30122_

Liz gave the envelope a confused look before she smoothly opened it. The note was yet again in fancy handwriting that looked like it came from a person of wisdom. It read:

_Dear Chapiro Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed (at the bottom) a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 20 April 2005. We will be waiting for your owl._

_  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore__  
Your Headmaster_

When Liz finished reading the statement, she slowly turned her head towards her brother. She was flabbergasted.

"Well, don't look like that! You should be excited! This is an honor! Now you can go with me!" Kyle said, nudging Liz's arm. Liz's expression stayed the same all the way to her voice class. They finally arrived, but Liz did not get out of the car.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked. Liz stared ahead as she spoke, "How can this be? There's no such thing! But, I thought you went to boarding school? How? Why? Where?" Liz said all this very quickly.

"Whoa! Hold on! I've never heard you like this. There is such a thing and you're a part of it." Kyle soothed, grasping Liz's shoulder. She just got out of the car and walked inside the building, not looking back.

* * *

I know it's not that great, but I'm sort of new at this writing thing and I'm trying my best. Please review! 


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**_Sorry it's taken me so long to write more in my fics, but I'm back to it now and I love writing, so here's another chapter. It's a little rushed, but still good._**

* * *

Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

Liz found her lessons boring and couldn't stand waiting for her brother to come back and pick her up; but as she walked to the car, she noticed that her mother was in the car and not her brother. She hesitantly got in and gave a fake smile, gaining one in return from her mom.

"How was it, sweetie?" Denise asked.

"Fine, but where is Kyle?" Liz asked as her mother began to drive home. Denise looked to her in confusion.

"You noticed? Well, he said he has a couple of things to do, so I came instead." She answered, looking out at the rainy road ahead of them.

"Oh, okay." Liz couldn't help but zone off and stare out the window. Sooner than she'd expected, they had arrived home. She wanted to seem natural, so she took her time walking into the house and to her room only to find her brother there already.

"What is going on?" She asked, watching as he began to shuffle through her drawers, pace past her, and pack her things.

"We're leaving soon. All I have to do is get Dumbledore to show up and convince mom about you and we can leave. Isn't it awesome!?" His face glowed with excitement. Suddenly, without notice, the doorbell rang.

"But what if I don't want to go?" Liz asked as Kyle rushed past her. He kept walking but chuckled.

"You never know what you want 'til you try it." They both walked into the living room to find their mother offering an old man to take a seat on their couch, but once he saw them, he stood right back up.

"Ah! Kyle, Chapiro, how nice to see you!" He exclaimed. Liz didn't know him, but acted as if she had. She didn't mind the man all that much either, smiling as he shook her hand.

"He says he came to visit you and talk to me." Their mother said in a questionable statement, trying to hide her confusion. Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Mom, this is the headmaster at my boarding school. Professor Dumbledore, meet my mom. Mom, meet Prof. Dumbledore." Kyle introduced them as they shook hands. Their mom smiled sweetly, but as they sat down, didn't hesitate to start questioning the old man.

"How far away is the school from our house?" She asked Prof. Dumbledore. He smiled in return.

"Not too far. If you'd like, I could leave a map and a number you can reach them at." He replied sincerely.

"That's great, but Kyle has a cell phone and he can reach me that way, of course." She looked to Dumbledore for his reaction, but he patiently awaited her next question. Denise sighed in defeat.

"What about your classes; are they highly noticed and accomitable? Could Kyle easily fit in?" Denise questioned in a concerned, motherly tone.

"Both Kyle and Chapiro should find their classes very enjoyable and the classes are in a devine learning environment. They should fit in just fine. Some teachers are delighted to meet them." Little did they all know how that statement was both truthful and deceiting. Denise seemed a bit shocked and looked to Liz. Kyle's heart dropped. Here's the topic he most dreaded.

"What do you mean by _"Kyle **and** Chapiro"_?" Denise seemed a little hotheaded at times, and at that moment, she was flaring, but her main target was Kyle.

"And why didn't you tell me about this!?" She nearly screamed. Dumbledore soon caught on; he actually caught on as if he knew it was to happen, causing Denise's attention to be directed to himself instead.

"We recently interviewed Chapiro at school and believe she's an amazing girl, I mean, woman. She is more than perfect for our school." He answered honestly. Their mom looked to Liz with a sad expression, but nodded.

"I guess its fine, as long as they call and are safe." She caved faster than they would have thought.

"Thanks mom!" Kyle shot up and hugged his mom who laughed in happiness.

"You're welcome. Just make sure to take care of your sister." She looked to Liz with hope in her eyes. "Maybe this'll change her soon."

"I believe it should, she is a very promising pupil." Dumbledore responded truthfully. He smiled, but stood and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for leaving so early, but I must get back to the school to attend to some errands. It was a pleasure to meet you ma'am." He took her hand and kissed it. "I can not say how pleased I am that both of your astonishing children are attending my school. Thank you." He bowed for the last time.

"We'll be right back. Liz and I should show him out." Kyle grasped Liz's wrist and lead her to the door. Once there, Dumbledore turned to face them, but not too shortly after Liz noticed he was looking at her.

"I am so thrilled to finally meet you, Chapiro Evans." He held her hands within his in admiration. Liz couldn't help but notice his kind eyes.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be worried about; Kyle will tell you everything you need to know, and once at the school, I will personally show you around. But as for now, I must take my leave; I am quite busy as you can imagine." He began to walk out the door, when he abruptly turned back.

"Don't make me regret inviting you Kyle." He looked at Kyle with a serious expression, but immediately looked to Liz.

"Oh, and between you and me, your name is to become Liz Evans permanently at school. No one will know your real name." With a wink and a smile, he disappeared.

Liz turned to Kyle in question, but he held up his hand in reply to silence her questions.

"I'll explain it in the car tonight. We're leaving tonight." That statement shocked Liz the most, and yet her heart leapt up into her throat; one emotion she had never felt before, and would soon figure out how to regain her life.

* * *

**_I really hope you liked this chapter. In each of my fics I've been getting myself stuck, so reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
